


In Battle, Side by Side (Day 22)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Before war, Kel and Neal have a small talk.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Kudos: 6





	In Battle, Side by Side (Day 22)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically they're not in war, but it's gonna count alright?

“It’s dark times, Kel.” 

“Indeed it is, Neal.” They walked in silence through the field. 

“Do you think we’ll make it out alive?” 

“We’ve done it before. But our time may be running out.” A clap of thunder in the distance. 

“I’ll stay with you, throughout everything.” 

“As will I.” The wind grew stronger. 

“We’ll make it out together.” Kel planted a kiss on his lips. “We’ll make it out again.”


End file.
